The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Among various multimedia communication services, location-based services use locational and geographical information and their broad applicability and convenience have led to the great demand therefor. Position calculation technology for delivering location-based services is classified into a network based method for measuring the location of a terminal device (hereinafter, referred to as “terminal” soley for convenience of description) by using radio environment information of a relay apparatus or an access point (AP) to perform software positioning, a handset based method by using a GPS (global positioning system) receiver provided in a terminal, and a hybrid of the two methods.
Recent years have seen the growing use of the network based positioning technologies in GPS shadow areas such as indoor spaces and building basements. Such an indoor positioning system is implemented using a triangulation method and a fingerprint method based on radio environment information received from a network apparatus. However, the inventor(s) has experienced that the fingerprint method for indoor positioning bears a disadvantage in that it consumes a substantial amount of resources (time, server transaction, maintaining a network session, a great deal of AP installations and the like) to analyze a huge existing database. Therefore, the inventor(s) has noted that a new indoor positioning method is needed to improve the accuracy of the fingerprint-based indoor positioning as well as a substantial amount of resources.